1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coarse-fine focusing device for precision machinery such as microscopes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For focusing of precision machinery such as a microscope, coarse adjustment and fine adjustment are required. Therefore, two adjusting devices are required for focusing, i.e., a coarse adjusting device and fine adjusting device.
For most of conventional coarse adjusting devices and fine adjusting devices widely used in precision machinery such as microscopes, adjustment is carried out by two different guide mechanisms. For such guide mechanisms for focusing, accurate operation is required. When such guide mechanisms for which accurate operation is required are provided at two places, the focusing mechanism becomes very complicated, and consequently, the productivity becomes low and the cost becomes high.